


【TSN/超烦小蜘蛛】(Mark/Peter)一个死宅的我如何拯救一个死宅的你

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 开学一个星期后，Mark终于遇上了他的最后一个室友。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

01  
在Mark刚开始自己的大学生活之前，Mrs.Zurkerberg 很是提心吊胆了一段时间，深怕从哈佛传来Mark被他的同学——最有可能是室友暴打进医院的消息。倒不是说她这个做母亲的对自己的儿子没有半点信心，而是身为母亲，没人比她更清楚Mark在挑战别人的忍耐极限这件事情上的天赋。也因此，当开学一个星期后，当她得知Mark的室友们不仅没有被Mark气到对Mark痛下杀手，反而和Mark相处的不错的时候，Mrs.Zurkerberg开始真的相信自己上辈子拯救过世界——又或者是Mark想毁灭世界但是没成功，就算另一种意义上的拯救世界了。  
  
“还有一位呢？”  
“什么还有一位？”电话里Mark的声音明显延迟了一下，虽然听不大真切，不过Mrs.Zurkerberg几乎不用思考就能猜出Mark大概是用了99.97%的注意力在编程上，只给他远在家中的母亲留下了微小的0.03%。  
她习以为常地又重复了一遍自己的问题：“你只提到了你们寝室里的另外两个人。还有一个呢？你们寝室不该是四个人吗？”  
Mark打代码的动作难得停顿了一下。他这才想起来寝室里应该还有一个人，不过开学一周了，除了已经整理好的床铺证明寝室里还有一个人存在外，Mark还真没见过这个室友。  
仅用了不到一秒的时间考虑，Mark就确认了这个剩下的这个家伙并没有值得自己关注的价值，果断将对方从自己的大脑里面删除。  
  
他将注意力重新转回到电脑上，继续敲他的代码，然而就在他打下了不到三行的代码的时候，面前的电脑突然一黑。  
……  
寂静的寝室里，他只听到了桌底下“吱吱”的声音。  
  
他黑着脸弯下腰，正好对上了一只大到让Mark怀疑这只耗子的基因被改造过的白老鼠。  
  
02  
那只白老鼠的名字叫做“Fredie”。  
Fredie的主人——准确的说，是“暂时监护人”——Peter Parker，也就是Mark的第三位室友，此时正抱着Fredie，在Mark宛若利剑一般的眼神下，竭力抑制住自己逃跑的欲望。  
“你的老鼠。”  
“他叫Fredie。”Peter缩了缩脖子，却没控制住自己去纠正Mark的称呼。  
“你这只愚蠢的老鼠。”Mark重复了一次，尽管他的语调几乎没有任何起伏，Peter却硬生生地从他的话里面听出了咬牙切齿的意味。  
“是你的，不是你。”Peter再次纠正。顿了顿，他又补充了一句，“我是说，是你的老鼠，不是你这只老鼠——“见Mark的脸色又黑了不少，Peter眨了眨眼睛，不自觉地把Fredie抱得更紧了些，用自己都快听不到的声音纠正，“好吧。我的老鼠。”  
  
“我真的不敢相信，究竟是什么人，会把一只老鼠——还是一只缺了腿了从实验室里带出来的不知道被拿去做过什么生化试验搞不好带了什么奇奇怪怪的细菌或病毒的破耗子——带进自己的寝室里来。更让我不敢相信的是，哈佛居然会招你这么一个连自己的耗子都管不好，让它满屋子乱跑甚至拿别人电脑的电线磨牙的学生！哈佛现在的标准居然已经低到连大脑发育不全的人都能进了吗？”  
  
“哇哦。”被对方的语速震惊了的Peter忍不住发出了一声惊叹，在他能管住自己的嘴巴之前，他已经把自己的心里话说了出来，“你居然可以用这么快的速度连气都不喘一下地说这么长一段话——你以前被闪电劈到过吗？”  
“……”  
尴尬的沉默。  
  
“其实我觉得。”和Chris并排抱着可乐和爆米花坐在旁边观看二人吵架的Dustin忍不住打破了沉默，“我觉得你们两个的语速都挺可怕的。”见其他三人的视线突然都转移到了自己身上，尤其是Mark的杀人视线，Dustin咽了咽口水，僵硬着继续道，“当然，肯定还是Mark你的语速更快。”  
  
Dustin完全不懂，为什么他说完这句话，Mark的眼神感觉更可怕了。  
  
03  
Peter Parker，生物医学专业的大一新生，自从开学第一天把自己的行李大致在寝室里安放好后，就没再踏进过自己的寝室——一直到今天凌晨，他带着从实验室里带出来的Fredie回了寝室，在实验室里忙碌了一个星期的他回到寝室就疲惫地死在了床上，甚至忘了检查Fredie的笼子门，而这也为后来的悲剧埋下了伏笔。  
  
“实验室里的老鼠可以随便带出来的吗？”Dustin大概是最快接受这个新伙伴——不是Peter，而是Fredie的人。在短短的十分钟内，Dustin就和Fredie结下了深厚的友谊。要不是顾虑到旁边Mark的冷光，Dustin简直想抱着Fredie亲几下。  
“Fredie的情况有点特殊。”Peter不好意思地笑了笑。他一向和同龄人相处的不大好，不过寝室里的这三个人，甚至包括一直黑着脸的Mark，相处起来都让Peter很舒服，这让Peter在心里大大松了口气。  
  
Fredie来自Dr.Connors的实验室，而Dr.Connors是Peter的父亲生前的好友兼工作伙伴。在Peter的父亲去世后，Dr.Connors和Peter一直有联系，而Peter从高中起，就一直在他的实验室里兼职做实习生。而Peter之所以会选择哈佛，一个很大的原因就是因为Dr.Connors是哈佛的教授。  
“我和Fredie可以说是一起长大的。”Peter看着Fredie，明显陷入了自己的回忆。在他的父亲还没去世的时候，他就常常去他们的实验室做作业，他也是在那个时候第一次见到Fredie。  
  
“等等，你是说,这只老鼠……Fredie居然已经有十几岁了？”  
“其实只有九岁。”Peter推了推眼镜，对发问的Chris笑了笑，“因为太老了，Fredie已经不适合实验所需要的条件了，所以我就问Dr.Connors能不能带走它。”  
“所以……你准备一直在寝室里养它？”Chris问道。  
“额，这个。”Peter尴尬地朝着寝室里的其他三个人，“我能养着他吗？”  
还没等Chris和Dustin说话，Mark已经斩钉截铁地回道：“No。”  
“我保证从今以后Fredie绝对不会再乱跑了。”  
“No。”  
“我会修好你的电脑。”  
“No。”  
“我能修好你的电脑。我的意思是，我能修。只要Fredie能留下来，寝室里任何东西坏了我都可以修，尤其是你的电脑。”  
“……No。”  
“我可以把十年前的废弃的电脑改装成最新款式——当然，除了外表。只要Fredie留下来，你以后都不用买新电脑了。”  
“……我会买一台笔记本。然后，记住你刚刚说的话。”  
“耶！”  
  
“Dustin，你觉得他们两个还记得这是个四人寝室吗？”  
“Chris，刚刚Peter自我介绍的时候，他说的是机械学而不是生物医学吧？”  
“……”  
“……”  
对视了三分钟后，依旧是Dustin打破了沉默。  
“无论如何，这都挺酷的。”


	2. Chapter 2

04  
  
既然同是H33的人了，一个宿舍就该整整齐齐才行。  
-  
四个人正式聚在一起的这天晚上，Dustin很是兴奋地建议四个人出去浪个一晚上——他们的大学生活才刚开始，适当的放纵是理所应当的嘛。可惜，他的建议遭到了其他三个人的一致反对。Mark不想去，Peter没钱去，而Chris，他有预感，和他这三个室友一起出门，最后倒霉的一定是他。  
Dustin非常难过地接受了这个结果，但是坚持他们四个应该好好庆祝一下，于是他们点了一堆外卖在寝室里唠嗑。  
  
在无数的外卖盒中，Peter修着被Fredie啃坏的电脑，Mark虎视眈眈地看着Peter修电脑，嘴里还在念念叨叨那些Chris听了会沉默，Dustin听了会流泪的代码。  
说起来，为什么Mark要在Peter修电脑的时候在旁边念代码啊？难道是精神攻击？——他们见面才一天不到，Mark没有这么恨Peter吧？  
  
如果Mark真的这么恨Peter，那么Dustin一定会很伤心的，毕竟无论是Mark还是Peter,Dustin都挺喜欢的。  
  
“开学一周就被外卖包围……”Chris咬了口鸡排，Dustin震惊地发现Chris的语气听起来居然有点神经叨叨的。  
“外卖怎么了吗？”Dustin觉得他们今天晚上点的这家外卖味道还不错啊。  
“你不懂。”Chris的眼里带着些许怜悯与看破世事的沧桑，“这。”他摇了摇手里的鸡翅，“就是堕落的开始。”  
  
05  
“Marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr——k，”Peter从床上探出一个脑袋，一头乱毛卷的颇有Mark的风格，“中午吃什么？”  
Mark敲着代码的动作没有任何变化，然而他没有任何迟疑的回答说明了他还是听到了Peter的问题：“随便。”  
“披萨？”  
“能送到宿舍楼的披萨基本都硬的像水泥做的，你要是愿意为了一顿午餐就磕掉你一半的牙你就点吧。”  
“汉堡？”  
“两片面包夹块肉的东西也能叫汉堡？BTW,你还记得上次Dustin吃个汉堡都能吃出半个虫子吧？”  
“中餐？”  
“如果你愿意点的是午饭却在晚上才能吃到的话。”  
“最起码味道还不错。”Peter抱着被子，望着Mark眨巴着他那无时无刻都自带湿漉漉效果的眼睛，“So,Mark——”  
  
“我已经黑进那家店的系统里，你要吃什么，快点说。”  
“我可以去取外卖——我能吃番茄炒蛋吗？备注，不要加糖。”  
“随你。”  
  
06  
有些事情很不对劲。  
机智的Dustin很快就发现了他们宿舍里逐渐扩散的古怪气氛。鉴于只有Mark和Peter基本一天到晚都在寝室里，Dustin相信这个诡异的气氛一定和他们两个有关。而在Peter和Mark之间，Dustin果断选择了向Peter打听。  
“寝室里……？最近很好啊，什么事情都没发生。”Peter揪了一片菜叶子，塞进笼子里。笼子里Fredie津津有味地吃了起来，Peter一边看，一边笑得见牙不见眼。  
“……”Dustin怀疑地眯起了眼睛，然而正在被Peter逗弄的Fredie实在太过惹眼，没过三分钟Dustin就加入了逗弄Fredie的行列中。  
  
出师未捷，不过Dustin并未气馁。  
  
为了查明事情的真相，名侦探Dustin毅然决定放弃了自己前天遇到的漂亮学姐的约会，留在寝室里观察Mark和Peter的日常。  
  
07  
在踏出寝室门的那一瞬间，Chris突然感觉有点不对劲。  
他一转头，就看见Mark挺直着背坐在椅子上对着他的台式打代码，Peter躺在床上对着台笔记本整理实验数据——等等，这台笔记本长得为什么那么像Mark新买的？Chris思考了三秒，就决定略过这个问题，转而寻找Dustin的踪迹。  
  
Dustin……Dustin还在睡。  
  
Chris这才后知后觉地想起来Dustin昨天晚上和Mark一起编程到了凌晨三点，而Dustin明显是个普通人，而不是某个只靠红牛就能连续编程三天三夜的神奇动物。  
不，不是神奇动物。这简直是既侮辱了“fantastic”这个单词，又侮辱了动物这种生物。  
  
Chris摇摇头，把脑袋里这些奇怪的想法通通都摇出脑袋。真是跟宅男相处久了，他现在的思维方式越来越异于常人了。  
他转头，出了大门。随手将门关上的一瞬间，一个问题突然击中了他。  
  
上次Dustin出门……不是去上课的那种出门，是什么时候？  
  
08  
“Guys。”Peter转着手里的铅笔，将自己从一堆繁重的实验数据里暂时解放出来，“我们晚上吃什么？”  
“随便。”Mark在键盘上飞舞的手依旧没有任何变化。  
“宫爆鸡丁！”Dustin兴奋地举了一下手，喊完这个名字后立刻让自己的手回归键盘。  
“……鱼香肉丝吧。”Chris翻页的动作一顿——然而并不是犹豫自己的晚餐该吃什么。  
  
——说起来，除了上课时间，他上次出门，是什么时候？


	3. Chapter 3

09  
同为生物医学系的学霸，Gwen的日常路线就是教室-图书馆-公寓三点一线。尽管和Peter的差别只在于图书馆，但是情商上的差异决定了Gwen进入大学不久就成为了他们系的新晋女神，而Peter却成了Kirkland的宅男。既然是女神，Gwen身边自然聚集了不少追求者。这对别人，也许是夸耀的资本，但对于只想在大学里好好学习的Gwen来说，无疑是个巨大的负担。  
要不是Peter神出鬼没的只在上课见得着人影，Gwen肯定已经把他扯来当自己的挡箭牌。而现在——Gwen看到Peter愈发厚重的黑框眼镜，又乱又长得简直可以供一窝子鸟筑巢的头发，万年不变风格的外套和牛仔裤……还有除了面对Gwen之外基本为零的社交能力，Gwen的绝望与悲伤要是实体化，绝对能淹没整个哈佛。  
  
Peter啊Peter，你在哈佛到底遇到了怎样毁天灭地的打击，让你堕落成了这个样子？Gwen不知道有多少次想摇着Peter的肩膀嘶声力竭地喊出这句话。这种时候Gwen真的格外怀念Harry,她和Peter最好的朋友，为了继承家业而放弃了大学的Harry，那个泡过的名模比Peter数过的钱还多，虽然发际线堪忧但依旧永远走在时尚前沿的Harry，那个让Gwen讨伐Peter的时候不会孤立无援的Harry……好吧这点有待商榷，但是如果Harry在，最起码Gwen可以找到Peter以外的挡箭牌，而Harry肯定也不会放任Peter宅在宿舍里发霉。  
  
Gwen忧伤地叹了口气。唯一值得庆幸的是，一向不怎么会交际的Peter倒是和他的室友们相处的不错，尤其是在Peter实际上比其他人晚入住一个星期的情况下，这种投缘就更是显得难得。  
上周他们的生物化学这门课布置了个小组任务。Peter自然是Gwen一起完成这个任务的伙伴，唯一的问题是上周末他们在图书馆一起完成这个任务的时候，引起的围观差点让图书馆管理员把他们请出去。理所当然的，无论是Peter还是Gwen都对图书馆有了阴影，而商讨之下的结果就是，Gwen带着他的书到Peter的宿舍学习——因为反过来，Peter绝对会因为身处女生宿舍而变成大脑超载到爆炸。  
  
而当Peter一边和Dustin联盟对抗Mark——当然是在计算机上，一边听着耳机里Gwen那因为他周围的杂音而显得模糊不清的问话时，Peter唯一能做出的反应就是随口喊了一句：“Guys,明天Gwen要来我们宿舍和我一起完成小组作业，你们谁有异议吗？”  
在场守在电脑前的人自然没有任何回应，而寝室里唯一一个没被拉进程序猿这个大坑的Chris，他去楼下取外卖了。  
没有回答就算默认。  
Peter理所当然地对Gwen回答：“没有。Gwen，我的室友都没意见。”  
  
于是第二天，当门铃声响起，只穿了背心和短裤的Dustin睡眼朦胧地爬到门前应门（谁让他昨天晚上的比赛输了）。当大门打开的一瞬间，Dustin一下子清醒了。  
门外，一位身材高挑金发碧眼的大美人抱着厚厚的一叠书微笑着看着他——好吧，看到他的时候，大美人的眼神明显变成了诧异，就连那抹温柔的笑容都带上了些许不确定。  
“请问……”  
Dustin的呼吸都随着大美人的话暂时停住了。  
“Peter Parker在吗？我是他的同学，约好来这里和他一起做作业的。”  
  
Dustin“砰”的一声关上了门。  
背靠着房门，Dustin望着客厅里随处可见的外卖盒子，角落里的红牛空瓶，散落在客厅各处的从天文地理到人文历史的根本不知道主人到底是他们四个里面的谁的书，还有地上东一只西一只的鞋子……  
“一！级！警！戒——！”  
  
今天的H33，是被Dustin的尖叫震醒的。  
  
10  
自从H33一游，Peter没课的时间就被Gwen强制拉去图书馆陪她。倒不是说Peter没有意见。但是——拜托，这可是Gwen，Peter怕Gwen就像怕Aunt May一样，他和Gwen对峙只有他退让的份。  
Dustin和Chris倒是都对此乐见其成。Chris不说，他本就赞成大家都该出去多交际——虽然心里想的和实际做的总是两码事。至于Dustin，他一方面有种被战友抛弃的感觉，然而这样的感觉迅速被所谓“Peter和Gwen恋爱的甜蜜”所压倒，满心以为Peter和Gwen是青梅竹马的一对的Dustin甚至预定了二人未来孩子的教父一职，完全无视Peter听说了Dustin的想法时那一脸卧槽的表情。  
  
至于Mark，他并没有发表任何意见。  
  
直到有那么一天，Peter被Mark的一通电话从图书馆召回宿舍。匆匆离去的他，并没有注意到身后Gwen那意味深长的眼神。  
  
11  
Mark出大事了。  
  
这个大事，得追溯到前两天从宿舍门缝里塞进来的一家新开的中餐馆的传单。  
鉴于Peter这两天都是跟着Gwen在外面解决的，Peter自然不清楚这家中餐馆的外卖是有多么的坑。但是从Dustin和Chris沉痛的表情看，这家外卖大概的确给他们留下了很深的阴影。  
心灵受到伤害后的发泄途径有很多种。但是Dustin和Chris压根没有心思发泄——因为同样心灵受到伤害的还有一个Mark，而Mark的心灵受到了伤害，就是搞事的前奏。  
  
当Peter回到宿舍的时候，Mark在笔记本前奋战多时，Dustin和Chris站在他后面，Chris欲言又止得宛若便秘，Dustin瞪大了眼睛表情在恐惧与兴奋之间转换。  
“Mark……你在干嘛？”被房间里的古怪气氛震惊到的Peter站在门口问道。  
“收集哈佛周围所有餐馆的资料。”Mark头也不回地回答。  
“额……你是要我帮你一起收集吗？”Peter弱弱地问。  
“不。”Mark的动作终于停下。他转过身，嘴角上扬形成一抹诡异的弧度，“Peter——我记得，你说过你的父亲有个公式？”  
  
12  
当天晚上，Mark创造的Foodmash搞垮了哈佛的网络。  
这个给哈佛方圆百里内的餐馆以及餐馆内的菜色排名打分吐槽的Foodmash在让Mark一战成名的同时，也让他们宿舍，彻底上了所有餐馆的黑名单。  
  
一周后，吃了整整一个星期面包的Peter、Chris和Dustin终于让饥饿压倒了室友情。  
——“Mark——我们打死你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！”  
  
今天的H33，依旧在一片和谐友爱中度过。  
  
13  
倒也不是人人都为此恨上了Mark。  
最起码，哈佛的其他人，对foodmash都是持赞美态度的。  
  
合上手机盖，大半个身子缩在沙发里的Gwen视线半点不离手里的书，只是随手喊了一声：“我打完电话啦——你们谁去取外卖？”  
回应她的，是不远处掷骰子的声音。  
  
不得不说，在哈佛的历史上，Mark Zuckerberg发明了Foodmash的那个晚上，注定值得铭记。  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

14  
尽管Foodmash给H33所有人带来了如何不可磨灭的伤害，罪魁祸首Mark理所当然地遭到了无情的讨伐——自然，是来自于他的室友们。然而，作为一个混蛋，Mark Zurkerberg和其他妖艳贱货最不一样的就是，明明都是他的错，他依旧能反噎得对方哑口无言。而当涉及宿舍内务，尤其是涉及到Peter时，Mark Zurkerberg更是像磕嗨了一样战斗力大增，以至于到后来Chris和Dustin再讨伐Mark的时候，直接先把Peter叉了出去。  
没办法，Peter在的时候增加了己方战斗力，但是对面直接进入狂暴状态，完全是得不偿失啊。  
  
感觉自己被排挤了的Peter感觉很委屈，但是Peter不说——但是这口气还是要出的。  
于是凭借Foodmash在哈佛火了一把的Mark在Foodmash事件过后不到两星期内再次在哈佛火了起来。  
因为他每天都被把滑板划出了跑车的速度的Peter夹在腋窝下横跨大半个哈佛校园地去上课。  
  
被接送了没两天，Mark就在上课遇到女生羡慕地对他说，你男朋友对你真好。  
Mark气的当着教授的面拿起背包就走。  
  
15   
Winklevoss兄弟就是通过Foodmash知道的Mark。  
这对有钱有颜有身高的标准高富帅兄弟有个网站的雏形构想，偏偏卡在了技术这关——而就在这时候，Mark Zurkerberg的Foodmash横空出世。商量后，他们一致觉得Mark Zurkerberg能提供他们所需要的技术支持。为了获得Mark的帮助，他们决定礼贤下士。  
  
本来，Divya和Winklevoss兄弟想在Mark下课后找他。  
悲剧的是，这段时间Mark的专属交通工具是Peter Parker——尽管他自己其实一点也不愿意——而在滑板上的Peter Parker根本就完全放飞了自我，如果不是在校园里而是在大街上，Peter一定会因此招惹好几辆警车对他紧追不舍——不过警车能不能追上，就看开车的警官的驾驶技术了。  
堵了好几次Mark都只堵到一道残影的Divya因此爆了无数次粗口。  
  
而Winklevoss兄弟，他们对Mark那位滑板小能手男友起了非常浓厚的兴趣。  
毕竟，能把滑板划得自带特效的人，也算是个人才。  
  
16  
既然路上堵不上人，那就去宿舍堵吧。  
  
设法搞到了Mark的宿舍号并且成功进入柯克兰的三人自信地敲响了柯克兰的大门。  
  
幸运的是，在他们敲了近十分钟大门后，门内姗姗来迟的开门者正好是Mark Zurkerburg。不幸的是，还没等他们说明来意，Zurkerburg就冷漠地丢下了一句：“敲错门了，我们没点外卖。”  
砰得一声。  
大门再次迅速关上。  
  
17  
他们忍。  
  
又敲了近十分钟大门后，Zurkerburg终于再次打开了大门。  
“你们不是送外卖的。”肯定的语气。  
他们哪里像是送外卖的？！三个人都觉得自己受到了侮辱。  
  
好气啊。  
但还是要保持微笑。  
  
Divya决定跟这种低情商的死宅开门见山：“我们有个网站的雏形，想寻求你的合作。”  
Mark Zurkerburg冷漠地扫了他们一眼。  
就在他们觉得自己大概会被拒绝的时候，Mark终于开口了：“既然这样，你们先帮我买个午餐带过来——然后我们再仔细讨论这个你们的网站。”  
  
这个点还吃午餐？  
就在的Winklevoss兄弟互相交换了一个震惊的眼神的时候，Divya已经答应了下来。  
  
“记得买四份。”  
Mark把钱塞给他们的时候嘱咐道。  
  
18  
半小时后，三人再次站在了H33门前。  
这回Mark开门倒是挺迅速，接过三人送上来的外卖后，Mark一直宛若面部神经僵死的脸上终于有了一丝波动：“谢了。”  
三人刚想跟着Mark进门，房门再次在毫无防备的三人面前“砰”的关上。  
伴随着关上的房门的，还有Mark轻飘飘的一句话：“还有，我拒绝。”  
  
技术宅可能看着像只弱鸡，但反应的确可以很迅速。  
以及——  
Mark Zurkerberg就是个大混蛋！  
  
——多么痛的领悟。  
  
19  
当天晚上，因为Mark常常忙于编程而忘记接电话而常常帮Mark接电话遂迅速和Mrs.Zurkerberg迅速熟稔起来的仿佛Zurkerberg家在哈佛的第二个儿子的的Peter忧心忡忡地跟Mrs.Zurkerberg说起了这件事情。  
同为宅， Peter怎么也算宅里尚存情商的宅，再加上他本性厚道，对Mark招惹了外系的两个大块头总觉得有些不安——没有Divya是因为Winklevoss兄弟太高了，只远远看了他们一眼的Peter只记住了Winklevoss兄弟。  
没想到的是，听说Mark被外系的人骂作混蛋的Mrs.Zurkerberg的声音里竟然充满了欣慰。  
  
“这么久了Mark的混蛋称呼还只局限在宿舍里，这简直太不Mark了——我还以为Mark在哈佛遭遇了什么事情以至于性格大变了，现在知道他还是老样子，还是我熟悉的那个儿子，我就放心多了。”  
“……”  
  
这么说也是很有道理。  
Peter一下子也安心了。  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

20  
Peter对Mark的每日接送活动只坚持了不到两个星期。  
这倒不是因为Peter主观意愿导致的接送停止，而是客观情况导致的被迫停止。善恶终有报，苍天好轮回——在Mark犯了众怒后的不到一个月，Peter也跟着捅了马蜂窝。  
  
准确点说，倒不是Peter干了什么事儿，他只是被迁怒的——宠债主偿嘛。  
——没错，闯祸的又是Fredie。  
  
一言蔽之，Fredie睡了Darth Vader。  
——睡了Mark的Darth Vader牙签盒。  
  
21  
“这是Darth Vader。”明明是Mark的牙签盒，然而Dustin抱着还沾着几根老鼠毛的Darth Vader的“尸体”，悲怆得宛若他的名字叫做Luke skywalker。  
“而你居然放任Fredie抱着它睡。”Chris的眼里满是不可置信的痛心。   
“……”Mark只是冷漠地看着Peter，但这个时候Mark居然没有在写代码而是参加了这场“Peter Parker批斗大会”，这本身就已经很能说明问题了。  
  
Peter抱着Fredie，缩在沙发里诚恳真挚而后悔莫及地表示：“我错了。”  
  
“Peter，晚了，一切都晚了。”Chris摇着头，Dustin在旁边不停地点头以表达对他的支持。  
Peter现在真的有一种，非常，非常，非常糟糕的预感。  
  
22  
这天晚上，住在他们楼上的小哥光着膀子穿着短裤抄着把扫帚恶狠狠地敲响了H33的门。  
  
——“里面的人干什么呢！在这样下去整栋楼的人都要跑到楼下空地去躲地震了！！！”  
  
23  
因为这天晚上的小插曲，Peter Parker的老鼠睡了Mark Zurkerberg的Darth Vader牙签盒的故事迅速在哈佛学生中流传开来。   
哪个Peter Parker呢？就是Mark Zurkerberg的滑板小能手男友啊。那又是哪个Mark Zurkerberg呢？就是那个创建了Foodmash的技术宅啊。  
这么一解释，大家都懂谁是谁了。  
  
24  
然而，所谓流言蜚语，最大的特色就是流传过程中群众丰富的想象力对故事的再次创作。  
于是乎，不到一天，故事的版本就被精炼成了，Peter Parker睡了Mark Zurkerberg，那天晚上Kirkland都差点因为他们搞出的动静给震塌了！  
  
在短短的一个月内三次火遍哈佛，Mark Zurkerberg大概也算创造了个新记录。  
  
25  
Gwen很快也听到了这个谣言。  
这两天Gwen和Peter都没什么课，自然也就没有什么碰面的机会。但是谣言都成这样了，Gwen自然坐不住了，一通电话就打到了Peter那里，几乎是半强迫地把Peter约了出来。  
  
这天下午Kirkland门前的小道上，抱着厚厚的生化课本等待着的Gwen看到Peter那明显不是因为腿脚不便而一瘸一拐的身影的时候，一瞬间闪过无数问题想和Peter交流一下。  
然而最后，她只是喝止住了想要解释什么的Peter，让对方抱着自己的书在原地等着后，迅速跑去了最近的餐厅。  
——她现在真的需要冷静一下。  
  
回来的时候，Gwen给Peter带了一碗红豆粥。  
  
Peter感动得眼泪涟涟，Gwen淡漠地点了点头，眼里是看破红尘的沧桑。  
  
26  
Mark这两天过得可以说相当春风得意。  
没了Peter的滑板接送，Mark现在走在哈佛的林荫小道上都能感受到天空的广阔空气的清新微风送来的暖意——好吧作为一个标准宅，Mark再过个几十年对这些东西都是视而不见的态度。不过，最起码Mark现在脑子里还有空间思考个代码什么的，而不需要担心自己的生命安全。  
  
如果其他人看他的目光没有那么奇怪，那就更美好了。  
尤其是在他回答Peter的去向后，他不耐烦地回答了一句“身体不舒服”后，对方那意味不明的眼光。  
  
这群人到底怎么回事？对一个不认识的人都这么上心——就是因为他们脑子里装的都是这种无关紧要的事情，人类的智商下限才会下降得这么快。  
Mark非常不高兴地想。  
  
27  
相比Mark，Peter这两天过得可以说十分凄惨。  
没办法，Peter在那场批斗大会上遭受的惩罚实在是太过残酷与不人道，而造成的结果也是非常的深远——他被其他三个人压在沙发上挠痒痒，到最后他已经满脸泪水笑得肌肉酸痛，还为了躲避三人的攻击不小心从沙发上掉了下来，结果扭到了腰。  
在这场战争中，最让Peter痛心的就是Mark了。他原本以为Mark不会参与这种无聊的活动，万万没想到的是，三个人里面Mark居然是最来劲的——人不可貌相啊，谁能想到这个小卷毛瘦小的身躯里居然隐藏着这么大的力量呢？  
  
总之，Peter很难过，Peter很委屈，Peter很想放声大哭。  
幸好还有Gwen的红豆粥。  
  
抱着热腾腾的红豆粥，Peter热泪盈眶。  
  
28  
如果Peter知道，Fredie的笼子门其实不是他不小心忘了关的话，他现在可能已经真的放声大哭。  
而Mark Zurkberg也一定会为Peter Parker的泪水付出代价。  
  
可惜，世界上没有如果。  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

29  
Harry Osborn和Mark Zurkerberg相遇在哈佛一个美丽的雪夜。  
从小就就带了点病态的苍白的Harry在雪夜里更是白得熠熠生辉——可惜，这位Osborn工业的现任CEO就算在闪亮，在Mark Zurkberg眼里大概也就是个大型障碍物。也因此，急着回宿舍打开笔记本的Mark连正眼都没给这吸引了无数路人放慢了脚步不停回头欣赏的美景，小碎步跑着就往Kirkland里冲。  
隔着好几百米就锁定了这个头发似花椰菜（反正Gwen给他的描述是这样）的小矮个，Harry自然不会就这么眼睁睁地看着自己的目标跑掉。眼疾手快地上前一步一把揪住Mark的胳膊，Harry在对方转过头看向自己的瞬间，脸上的表情又换回了高傲冷漠的Osborn小少爷冷笑。  
居高临下地打量了一番Mark，Harry纡尊降贵般懒洋洋地开口：“你就是那个据说睡了Peter的人……？居然看上你这么个往人群里一扔连卷毛都看不着了的花椰菜——那家伙是近视度数又加深了还是摔到了脑子比以前还傻了？”  
  
无言的对视。  
  
半晌，Mark面色不变地用自己还空着的一只手拨通了911。  
——“911吗，哈佛Kirkland门口出现了个精神病，建议你们在这位病人造成重大公共危害之前把他捉回去。”  
  
30  
Harry是被Gwen拎着耳朵塞进自己的车里的。  
尽管并没有驾照，但这次却是Peter负责开车——因为Gwen要看着Harry，而如果是Harry开车，车刚启动不到三秒，车头就要朝着Kirkland楼门口台阶上冷漠地看着这场闹剧的Mark撞上去了。  
  
而Peter开车的结果就是，Mark没被撞——Kirkland门口的那一排自行车遭到了这样的厄运。  
……毕竟，Peter没有驾照。  
  
31  
“二十年的友谊啊。二十年。”Harry痛心疾首，“你就为了这么个认识不到半年的男人，宁愿和你最好的朋友同归于尽！？”  
“……二十年？”Peter很认真地算了一下，确定加上他们各自在母亲肚子里的时间，满打满算应该也凑不足二十年。  
“最好的朋友？”Gwen挑眉，明显对这个单数的指代对象非常的有意见。   
Harry气的脸上都有了血色：“我的重点不是这个！”  
  
Mark：“……”  
一群傻子。  
  
32  
趴在窗户口目睹了全程了Chris和Dustin在Mark进门后，双双架着他就做到了书桌前。桌上的笔记本屏幕赫然是Dustin辛辛苦苦搜集来的Harry Osborn的资料。  
“Mark啊Mark，不是我们泼你冷水，看看人家，和Peter青梅竹马（虽然中途被家长棒打鸳鸯地强行分了好几年），谈过的超模女友可以撑起一场完整的维密秀，比你高，比你帅，还比你有钱，虽然苍白了点但这种小白脸简直正中现在的时尚风潮——除了发际线，你还有什么能和对方比？”  
Mark面无表情地摁着自己的两个人推开，关了这份资料，毫不犹豫地打开一份自己没完成的程序开始写代码。  
  
Chris和Dustin恨铁不成钢地看着Mark——家门不幸！家门不幸啊！  
  
33  
Peter的撞车事件在Harry小少爷的恶势力下风平浪静地过去。倒是Peter良心不安了好久，滑板的特效都因此黯淡了不少。  
自从那个晚上后，Mark就更宅了，每天就像是被502粘在了笔记本前面一样，连Peter到最后都放弃了拉他吃饭这件事情，尽心尽力地每天把一日三餐送到Mark嘴边，就这样每天喂着，还要被Mark嫌弃妨碍了他编程。  
Dustin看的在旁边直喊Peter偏心，而Chris，他也不知道自己是更痛心Mark的堕落还是该更痛心Peter对Mark的溺爱。  
  
Peter倒是振振有词：“Mark最近在做的这个程序好像遇上了瓶颈，没办法在编程上帮帮他，就只能在别的地方补偿了嘛。”  
Dustin既觉得很有道理又觉得哪里不对，Chris很想对他们两个来一声“呸”。  
  
35  
悠闲的时光总是过得那么快，又到了期末和修罗场说Hi。  
迫于现实压力，Mark的编程进度终于暂时放缓了些。因为这个，Mark原本就低沉的气场现在更是可怕。再加上宿舍里其他三个人也深陷期末的深渊，一时间H33弥漫着挥之不去的血雨腥风之气。  
幸好在风雨爆发之前，期末终于拉上了帷幕，无论结果如果，起码假期已经近在眼前。  
  
回家前的前一天晚上，Dustin提议大家庆祝一下——于是乎，这四个懒了一学期能不出宿舍门就不出宿舍门的人，再次点了一堆外卖回寝室——成也Mark，败也Mark，虽然是靠着Mark的黑客技术他们宿舍才能从学校附近的餐馆黑名单里出来，但他们不会忘记，要不是Mark搞事，一开始根本就没那个黑名单。  
酒足饭饱后，四个人横七竖八地躺在客厅里,惬意地打着饱嗝——就在其他三人昏昏欲睡的时候，Mark像是下定了什么决心一般，一个咸鱼打挺，就地上沙发上翻了，小短腿扑腾着就从自己房间把笔记本抱了出来。  
  
这种时候还想着编程……一时间，在场其他几个人都陷入了语言无能的尴尬状态。  
没理会其他人一言难尽的古怪目光，Mark紧紧抱着笔记本跑到Peter身边坐下。  
  
“Mark……？”Peter的声音还带着点意识不清的朦胧——作为从小十点之前必回家的乖宝宝，被Dustin灌了不少酒的他现在看Mark的脑袋就是好几个纠缠在一起的毛线团。  
Mark慎重地打开笔记本，点开了桌面上那个自己赶了好久的程序。  
眼熟的界面让Peter突然清醒了不少。震惊地瞪大了眼睛，Peter憋了好久把脸憋得通红后，才挤出一句：“这个是……”  
“就是你们实验室的那个项目。你跟我说过，那项实验技术问题一直都处在衰变率演算法上——这个程序应该可以帮你们解决这个问题。”  
“我记得我就跟你说过一次……而且你哪来的原理和数据……？”  
“哦。我黑了你们实验室的数据库——对了你们实验室那数据库安全性太差了，我就顺便帮你们加固了一下防护——还有你的笔记，其实你的公式已经很接近了，不过人的大脑的运算速度和计算机还是有一定差距的，这个程序算是你的公式的进化版本……”  
“Mark。”在Mark滔滔不绝的开始讲述自己的编程过程之前——Peter在想他是不是紧张了，当然Peter不知道Mark的确是紧张了——Peter就开口抢过了话。他现在已经彻底清醒了，清醒得好像自己正划着滑板从摩天大楼的顶楼划向天空，又好像是在实验室里屏息着等待着决定整个实验成败的标本的最后结果——不，更像是在云层中从飞机上跳下，把手伸向降落伞的开关的时候却手抖地完不成这个动作。旁边的Dustin和Chris似乎都屏住了呼吸，Peter只听得到自己的心跳声，和自己仿佛来自遥远的天空的声音：“你之前一直忙着的，就是这个程序？”  
“嗯。”Mark抿了抿唇，原本就快的语速爆发出了新速度，“不过我虽然依靠你们实验室的数据和你的笔记本制作出了这个程序，但我毕竟不是生物医学专业的，制作出来的这个只能算是雏形——所以我想，也许你可以和我一起完善它，我是说，你的专业知识加上我的技术……”  
  
Mark的声音戛然而止。  
  
毅然躺在地上，望着面前重合在一起的两个身影还有些茫然到底发生了什么事情的Chris和Dustin齐齐赶到被世界抛弃的落寞。  
  
36  
—Gwen，我们中出了个叛徒。   
在Peter向好友宣布自己正在恋爱中后的三分钟内，Harry的短信就到达了Gwen的手机。  
正在书店挑选下学期可能需要的参考书的Gwen无奈地叹了口气。  
  
一分钟后，Harry收到了Gwen的回复。   
—Harry，有这时间，担心一下自己的发际线如何?  
  
Harry把手机从窗外丢了出去。  
  
END 


	7. 【番外1】Harry Osborn的真爱理论

在Peter Parker的一生中有很多遗憾——比如在他的父母登上那架有去无还的飞机前，还是个孩子的Peter任性地没有和父母说一句告别的话。尽管很喜欢Ben和May，但是住到喜爱的叔叔婶婶家里的欢喜并不能冲淡小Peter被父母丢下的委屈也孤单。而在失去父母的十年后，Peter依旧对那时的自己耿耿于怀。有时他会想，若是那时的自己再任性一些，是不是就可以留住父母，错过那致命的航班?然而更多的时候，他希冀的只是那时的自己能够更加珍惜和父母最后的相处。  
另一件让Peter遗憾了数年的事情，莫过于与好友Harry数年的分离。Peter Parker的生命中确实有许多的不幸，但是爱他如亲子的叔叔婶婶，以及两个交付真心的友人，却点亮了Peter因失去父母而变得苦涩的童年。而Peter的另一个遗憾却也正源于此。尽管Harry与Gwen陪伴着他度过了最艰难的时光，但在Harry为病痛折磨而不得不出国接受治疗时，作为Harry最好的朋友，无能为力的痛苦与对友人身体的担忧伴随着Peter度过了没有Harry的数年。  
幸好还有Gwen——他们三个里最坚强的总是Gwen。当Peter还在迷茫的时候，Gwen已经确定了未来进修生物医学工程的目标。也正是在Gwen的鼓励下，原本因父亲的事故而下意识的回避父亲的职业的Peter才重拾起了对生物医学的热爱。  
而他的人生，也正是在他接到了哈佛的生物工程专业的录取通知书的那刻迎来了改变。在他高中毕业的那一年，他等到了Harry的归来。而在两个月后，他在哈佛遇上了他此生最重要的人。  
五年后的今天，Peter的人生也即将迎来第二次的转折——  
在离这个转折还有三天的时候，Peter被自家好友狠狠撞了一下腰。  
接到电话的时候，Peter正在和Gwen一起确认婚礼的流程。眼看着Peter的脸色一点点沉下来，最后变得黑不见底，Gwen了然地问道:“是Mark?”  
Peter没回答。  
“Sean?”  
Peter还是没说话。  
“……Harry?”  
Peter终于沉痛地开口:“是他们三个。”  
十五分钟后，到达电话里提到的地点的二人脸上是如出一辙的阴云密布，站在门口看着无处不在的两两三三甚至成群的裸体纠缠在一起的男男女女。Gwen扫视一圈，视线扫过吧台边上，周围形成一圈真空地带的冷硬得跟块石头的小卷毛时，平生第一次对Peter的眼光产生了赞许之情。  
Peter小跑着绕过地上的障碍物们，奔到Mark身边。还没等他发脾气，小卷毛已经倒在了他身上。卷毛脑袋在Peter胸口磨蹭着，间或还夹杂着几声含糊不清的“Peter”，原本满腔怒火的Peter瞬间没了脾气。  
“看你下次还敢不敢参加这种聚会——”Peter磨着牙道，“要是还有下次，我就把你这头卷毛剃光光。”  
“Sean……还有Harry硬扯我来的。”  
“他们拉你来你就来啊?你跟他们一样吗，你和他们一样吗——”Peter气呼呼地揪了一把Mark脑袋上的卷毛。  
“是不一样。”Mark扭着脑袋，把Peter抱的更紧些，“我可是有家室的，他两到现在还是光棍。”  
Peter抿着嘴，努力不让自己笑出来——然而他眼里的笑意却是已经收不住了。他掐了一把Mark的腰，好让对方稍微清醒些:“Harry和Sean呢?为什么不见他们两个?”  
Mark嘀咕了一句什么，Peter一开始没听清，凑近了才明白Mark说的是“吧台后面”。Peter直起身子，拉长了脖子往吧台里看，终于看见两个金闪闪的脑袋——让Peter差点爆粗的是，吧台里的这两个家伙可以说是衣衫不整地以一种扭曲的姿势纠缠在一起。而让Peter说不清是该松口气，还是该捂着额头长叹的是，Sean和Harry互相掐着对方的脖子，彼此保持着一只脚踹着对方的蛋的姿势，睡着了。  
Peter没有丝毫犹豫地，拿出手机拍下了这一幕。  
  
顺着Peter的动作，跟着来到吧台边上的Gwen也看到了吧台里的两个人。偏头疼再次发作的Gwen扶额摇头叹息着就往吧台里走，Peter被Mark抱着动弹不得，哄了半天只哄得小卷毛在他胸口蹭的更加厉害，手也不安分地顺着Peter的腰线往下摸去。面红耳赤的Peter尴尬地看着Gwen，头痛得更厉害的Gwen挥挥手，就差没在脸上写上个大写的“嫌弃”。  
好在这时候救兵终于到达了现场——Chris和Dustin一推门，就被门内的场景吓得往身后一退。幸好Peter手长脚长，尽管被Mark抱得动弹不得，好歹也是空出了两只手在空中挥舞得就差没把胳膊甩出去。  
  
看清吧台上两个失去意识的家伙那行为艺术一般的姿势的时候，Dustin眼珠子瞪得仿佛下一秒就要夺眶而出——至于Chris，他只是和Gwen交换了一个苦笑。没办法，地上的这两个人这几年来给Chris带来的麻烦比Mark还多，甚至现在Chris简直就是领着一份工资，却还兼职着Osborn工业的公关工作。想到这几年的辛酸，Chris忍不住恨恨地对地上两个家伙每人踹了一脚。  
在Gwen的指挥下，Chris和Dustin一人拉一个的把Harry和Sean分开。两人先帮着Gwen把Harry扔到车的副驾驶座，又目送着Peter把挂在了自己身上的Mark拖进了车后座，Chris和Dustin才疲惫的拖着脚步去料理现在还在地上的Sean。  
  
第二天Peter和Harry通视频的时候，两个人都还没起床。Harry没起床的原因比较单纯——宿醉。然而Peter没起床的原因更单纯——照顾了一晚上喝醉的Mark。就在Harry呻吟Peter打哈欠的当儿，Harry的画面里出现了Gwen的身影。  
Gwen给Harry带来的自然不是什么吐司牛奶水果这类的早餐——要是送早餐，Osborn宅的管家就能代劳。Gwen送来的是醒酒茶，Harry Osborn最抗拒的东西。所以说，来送的是Gwen。  
Harry能怎么办，Harry也很绝望啊。  
绝望的Harry还是得把这碗堪比Snape教授熬制出来的魔药的奇异液体给喝掉。  
  
Peter偷笑着看着屏幕上想一鼓作气喝掉一碗醒酒茶的Harry呛得差点把肺咳出来。Gwen看着Harry的表情很微妙，微妙得让Peter怀疑，二十年后Gwen面对自己不听话的孩子的时候，可能就是现在这反应。  
  
把脸埋在被子里笑得一抖一抖的Peter抬起头的时候，正对上Harry悲愤的眼神。Peter内疚了三秒，就被昨晚上的回忆勾起了怒火。  
“Harry——我还没跟你算账呢！”  
“算什么账？”Harry苦着脸，明显还是没从刚刚的酷刑里面缓过神来。  
“你居然带Mark去那种场所？！Harry，需要我提醒你一下吗，被你拉去参加裸趴的那个小卷毛，就是我——我再提醒你一下，我是你竹马竹马一起长大，除了Gwen之外最好的也是唯一的朋友——交往了五年，而且三天，不对，现在只剩两天后就要结婚了的未婚夫——”  
“嘿。”出乎Peter意料的是，Harry脸上居然露出了一丝不可置信，“Peter，我真是万万没想到啊——你家那个花椰菜，长得矮个性专横嘴还毒的混蛋，居然还是个性冷淡？！”  
“……”Peter哑了半天，才勉强找回自己的声音，“Harry，你到底是怎么得出的这个结论？”  
“昨天晚上啊，十几个漂亮的男女轮番在你家那个身上诱惑了半天，你家那个跟喷火龙似的一个个呛走了，一点反应都没有。”  
“你还希望Mark有什么反应不成！？”Peter几乎是尖叫着喊出了这句话。  
“男人嘛，在这种场景下其反应不是很正常？——当然了，能不能守住底线就靠自制力了。”Harry点点头，声音听起来竟有几分遗憾，“我本来还想着趁机打Mark一顿呢，结果居然没找到机会。”  
“……”Peter无言以对。半晌，他才求助地看向Gwen，就差没直接求Gwen把Harry的脑袋敲开，看看里面装了些什么了。  
  
Gwen淡定地磕着瓜子，无辜的眼神表明自己也是无能为力。没注意到自己的两个好友之间的眼神交流的Harry继续讲着自己的发现：“唉，Peter，你居然和花椰菜交往了五年还没因为性生活不和谐而分手，我真是看错你了，你居然这么死心眼啊。”  
Harry一边说还一边叹气，看向Peter的眼神里面满是惋惜。被Harry的眼神盯得从脸颊到脖子根都红到冒烟的Peter无力地再次把自己的脑袋埋进了被子里。  
  
于是在两天后的婚礼现场，被其中一位新郎追打着就差没爬到吊灯上的Sean抱着脑袋申冤——  
“那天晚上又不是我一个人的主意，为什么就我被打——Mark!Mark!你家这位这么打人，你还管不管了！”  
“Harry是我最好的朋友，而你不是。”Peter居高临下地看着Sean，还示威般地扬了扬自己的拳头。  
Sean立即把求助的目光投向Mark。  
  
小卷毛皱着眉头，一脸的不赞同。  
“Peter，别用拳头打Sean。”Sean正不住点着头，Mark就往Peter手里塞了个托盘，补充道:  
“还是用托盘吧，别伤着自己。”  
  
Sean：……  
他大概是，交了个假朋友，进了个假公司，参加了场假婚礼。  
感觉整个人生都是虚假的Sean非常想哭。  
  
END 


	8. 【番外2】Gwen Stacy的观察笔记

Gwen最早认识她那两个不省心的好友的时候，Harry还是个看似鼻孔朝天拽的要命实际和女孩子靠近一点点就会脸红得不能更明显的小少爷，Peter则是在父亲的实验室里长大的看见蜘蛛的第一反应就是徒手捉起来检查的怪胎，而Gwen，则是早早戴上了厚重眼镜手上永远少不了书本的小书呆。  
被同龄孩子排挤的经历让这三个内心其实都颇为孤独的孩子意外地成为了好友——而那时还只能算是彼此取暖的三人，从未想过这段友谊能伴随他们一生。  
  
一直到后来，尽管Gwen本质上依旧是个nerd，但是学会了展现自己魅力和与其他人如何相处的Gwen早已不是那个只会靠书本躲避现实的眼镜女孩。倒是他们三个的友谊，经历了Peter父母的意外去世，Harry的因病出国，反倒是愈发的坚实。大概是女孩子总是比较早熟，不知不觉间，Gwen就变成了三人中最稳重的一个，更是毅然担负起了照顾这两个不省心的男孩的责任——没错，男孩，就算现在无论是Harry还是Peter都已经比Gwen高了一大截，但在Gwen的眼中，这两个家伙就还只是两个男孩。  
  
也正是因此，尽管Gwen从未表现出来，但她的确是所有人中最早发现Peter对Mark Zurkerberg感情的萌芽的——早到第一次从Peter口里听到这个名字时，Gwen就已经察觉了异样。只是那个时候Gwen还以为只是自己对Peter的过度保护让她想太多，直到Mark这个名字占据了她和Peter聊天时近百分之八十的主题。  
当然了，作为Peter的好友，Gwen一向可以一眼看出Peter的心思——就这点来说，Gwen比Peter还早发现他的感情，其实是意料之中的事情。有趣的是，Gwen或许也是——事实上这个可能性非常的大——最早发现了这个校园爱情故事里的另一个主人公Mark Zurkerberg的感情的人。  
  
Gwen第一次见到Mark，就是那次去Peter的宿舍和Peter一起做课题。Dustin还以为他们宿舍的混乱会吓到Gwen——还是太天真，作为除了Peter和Harry的长辈之外唯一的（对于Harry可能就是唯一的）敢把他们从被窝里揪出来的人，Gwen在Peter的房间里见到过更乱的场景——Harry的房间不乱是因为他有管家帮他理着。所以说，吓到Gwen的当然不会是乱成一团的客厅——而是那堆积得甚至找不到地方藏的外卖盒子。  
如果放任Peter这样下去，Gwen有充分的理由怀疑，等毕业的时候，站在她身边拍毕业照的就是一个木乃伊了。  
  
宛若女王巡查一般地走进杂乱的客厅，Peter以及那时还并不认识Gwen的Dustin、Chris列队般站成一排，紧张着看着Gwen扫视客厅的动作。在这一触即发的气氛中，打破了沉默的键盘敲打声宛若被麦克风放大了几十倍一般，牵动着所有人的心。  
一直到Peter手忙脚乱地整理好自己的资料，像小狗狗背着书包小跑着跟Gwen走出宿舍的时候，Mark拍打键盘的声音依旧没有停下。等出了Kirkland楼，Gwen下台阶的时候脚步突然一顿，一直跟着Gwen的Peter差点没撞到她身上。  
她微微侧过身，眉头一挑开口道：“那个一直在敲键盘的——那个就是你常常提到的Mark Zurkerberg？”  
Peter眨着眼睛，乖巧地点头。  
Gwen眼睛微微眯起，良久地注视着Peter，一直到Peter心里发毛，差点没忍住转身逃跑的冲动。  
“你们宿舍的冷气效果挺好的。”  
Peter茫然地盯着丢下了这么一句后就转身继续往前走的Gwen，愣了半天，才想到跑上去追上Gwen的脚步。  
  
Gwen再次见到Mark Zurkerberg，是在一次讲座后——那是一次基因学有关的讲座，Gwen和Peter都期待了整整两个月，要不是Gwen人缘好，他俩可能还拿不到这场讲座的入场券。等讲座结束的时候，已经差不多是晚上10点了。在Peter送Gwen回宿舍的时候，正好遇上了打赌输了出来买夜宵的Mark。  
尽管Gwen早就知道Peter他们的宿舍被拉进了哈佛周围几乎所有餐馆的黑名单，但真的看到Mark Zurkerberg出门买夜宵——Gwen还是有一种面前的Mark Zurkerberg是别人假扮的感觉。  
这个时候已经是初冬，夹克衫里面只穿了一件T恤的Peter在寒风中冻得瑟瑟发抖。Gwen心疼地很想把自己的外套给Peter穿上，结果被Peter以他已经快冻出内伤，不想让自尊心也受伤的理由强烈拒绝了。  
Peter很少承认这点——但Peter的确怕冷，怕冷到哪怕是在最在意面子的中学时期，只要温度稍微降低一些，Peter就会主动从柜子里翻出他那条带着遍布着爱心花纹的秋裤，温暖的同时也让自己的腿粗上了整整一圈。事实上这条秋裤被Peter带到了哈佛，虽然Gwen至今都还没看见Peter穿过。  
  
至于Mark Zurkerberg，似乎就是另一个极端了——Gwen的视线在Mark的拖鞋和短裤上停留了三秒，一瞬间脑子里只有“这家伙是不是还敢穿着拖鞋在雪地里跑”这样的疑问。  
原本的偶遇莫名其妙的就变成了Peter和Mark一起送Gwen回寝室，然后他们两个在一起回Kirkland。而再=在接下来的路途中，Gwen被迫听着Peter语速飞快语调抑扬顿挫地复述了一边讲座的内容，而作为Peter陈述的对象，Mark全程神游天外，偶尔随意地点点头，也不知是在赞同Peter的话，还是单纯的表达他还是放了点注意力在Peter的话上的。  
Mark漫不经心的态度还是引起了Peter的不满。就在Gwen目不斜视地向前走的时候，身边Peter突然拔高的音量终于把Gwen的注意力吸引回了身边的这两个人身上——  
“为什么你一点反应也没有？！”  
Gwen视线一扫，正好看到Peter的两只手从领口探入了Mark的衣服。鉴于Peter刚刚在寒风中抖了近二十分钟，Gwen丝毫不怀疑Peter现在手的温度肯定堪比冰块。  
“什么反应？”Mark抬起头，依旧一脸不在状态。  
等Gwen回到了自己的宿舍时候，Peter的手还在Mark衣领里。  
  
后来Mark Zurkerberg的脖子成了Peter Parker的专属暖手器。  
以及，那个小卷毛真能穿着短裤拖拉着拖鞋在雪地里狂奔。  
  
第二年开学的时候，Gwen的手机里已经多了这个小卷毛的电话号码，备注是Harry改的花椰菜。  
  
END  



End file.
